


Загадка тысячелетия

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Мей Подколодный (meipodk)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: От Азирафаэля пахнет чем-то сладким и приятным. А ещё из Рая его выслали, кажется, не просто так.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Загадка тысячелетия

_Эдем, год 4004 до н. э._

От ангела замечательно пахло чем-то сладким и тёплым. Наверное, именно поэтому Кроли решил раскрыться.

— Шутка не очень-то удалась, — задумчиво сказал он, глядя вслед изгнанным людям. Ему было немного стыдно. Скандальчик вышел знатный, конечно, наверняка Внизу будут довольны, но ведь в пустыне по ночам так холодно...

— Что, прости? — рассеянно переспросил ангел. Кроли облизнулся. Рядом с ним пахло совсем хорошо.

— Шутка, говорю, — терпеливо повторил Кроли, — не удалась.

Он продолжал болтать, поглядывая на ангела, но тот, похоже, совсем не слушал: отвечал невпопад, переминался с ноги на ногу. И ещё у него странно блестели губы.

— Слушай, — перебил его Кроули, — а где твой нимб? У ваших должны быть нимбы, нехило так сияют, я же видел. Где он? Прячешь? А крылья почему оставил?

Ангел покраснел яркими пятнами и пробормотал что-то... достаточно разборчиво, чтобы Кроли услышал последнее слово.

— ...съел.

— Ты — что?! — у Кроли заныли скулы от попытки сдержать ухмылку. Ну надо же.

— Я его съел! — страдальчески повторил ангел. — Не смотри на меня так! По ночам на Стене холодно, Ева так вкусно чавкала грушей, а эта штука пахла, вот я и не удержался...

— И съел нимб, — весело фыркнул Кроли. — А меч огненный куда дел, тоже сгрыз?

Ангел посмотрел на него оскорблённо.

— Я тебе что, шпагоглотатель?

Теперь покраснел уже Кроли. Куда-то не туда свернул разговор. Как, впрочем, и его мысли.

_Месопотамия, год 3004 до н. э._

Тот же запах будто в спину его толкнул. Кроли перестал с любопытством разглядывать широкую, влажную от пота спину Хама, обрабатывавшего дерево на верхней палубе, и заторопился туда, где толпились люди.

— Привет, Азирафель! — он не ошибся. — Что ты тут делаешь? Думаешь, чем бы ещё поживиться?

— Ты мне вечно будешь это припоминать? — ангел сморщил вздёрнутый нос. Почему-то у Кроли в груди потеплело. — Слежу за погрузкой, только и всего.

Кроли хмыкнул и принялся расспрашивать, кого и куда, собственно, грузят. Он стоял близко, и слабый ветерок помогал чуять сладкий аромат.

— А тебя, значит, отправили на Землю. Это наказание или награда?

Азирафель прикусил губу.

— Предполагалось наказание, но мне, сказать по правде, нравится, — тихо ответил он, поглядывая наверх. — Люди такие...

— Интересные, — подхватил Кроли. — И вот зачем, скажи на милость, их топить?

Ангел только вздохнул. С неба начали падать крупные капли.

_Голгофа, год 33 н. э._

— Кроули, — небрежно сказал он. Поодаль в ступни бедолаги Иисуса вбили очередной гвоздь. — Что он такого сказал-то, что все так возбудились?

— Будьте добры друг к другу, — грустно ответил Азирафель. Кроули прикусил губу. Это, в сущности, многое объясняло.

— Выпить не хочешь? — Кроули вынул из рукава кожаную флягу. — Это надолго.

— Даже не знаю, — засомневался Азирафель. — Как-то нехорошо…

— Люди всегда так делают, — возразил Кроули. — Как кто помрёт — надираются. Сам видел.

— Ладно, — сдался Азирафель, — только немного.

Когда он придвинулся ближе, Кроули почуял сладость и невольно заулыбался. Пальцы у ангела оказались тёплые, почти горячие.

_Рим, год 41 н. э._

Краснел Азирафель очаровательно. У Кроули даже настроение поднялось.

— Не надо так на меня смотреть! — яростно прошептал ангел, сжимая половинку раковины. — Я ни на что не намекал! Я даже не знал!

— Да ладно тебе, подумаешь, позвал поесть афродизиаков, с кем не бывает.

Азирафель возмущённо вздёрнул подбородок, собираясь что-то сказать, но к ним подошла прислужница.

— Десерт для господ: глобулы с маком и миндальный пирог.

Азирафель тут же подобрел и подхватил маленький шарик, усыпанный чёрными зёрнышками и залитый мёдом. Кроули втянул воздух: пахло знакомо.

Время будто замедлилось. Кроули к этому не имел ни малейшего отношения. Он зачарованно следил за тем, как неторопливо Азирафель подносит шарик к губам, как приоткрывает рот, даже увидел кончик розового влажного языка. Шарик исчез, а на пальцах Азирафеля остался липкий золотистый мёд и несколько маковых зёрнышек.

— М-м-м, — сказал ангел, и у Кроули загорелись щёки. Издавать такие звуки во время еды — вот что такое грех, а не вся остальная человеческая ерунда. — Вкус замечательный, но не то…

— Что, прости? — Кроули тряхнул головой так сильно, что очки едва не слетели.

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Азирафель и потянулся за вторым шариком.

О, Дьявол. Вечер обещал быть долгим.

_Королевство Уэссекс, год 537 н. э._

Противная промозглая сырость пахла плесенью и адскими подвалами. О, Кроули ненавидел эту вонь больше всего на свете, но от задания отказаться не мог.

— Останься хотя бы на ужин, — негромко позвал он. Азирафель остановился, помялся секунду, потом развернулся к нему.

— И ты не будешь снова предлагать подобной ереси? — подозрительно спросил он.

Кроули поднял правую руку.

— Даю слово.

От ангела опять пахло — хоть что-то хорошее в грёбаном Уэссексе. Несколько часов этого запаха вполне могли поднять Кроули настроение достаточно, чтобы доделать идиотскую работу и свалить куда-нибудь в тепло.

— Хорошо, — нехотя согласился Азирафель. — Веди, адское ты отродье.

Наверное, это должно было прозвучать обидно.

В шатре горел очаг. Кроули щелчком снял доспехи и плюхнулся к огню, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги. Чёрный поддоспешник промок насквозь, латы натёрли плечи, тяжесть металла раздражала и выматывала.

— Там есть еда, — он махнул в сторону стола. Люди исправно поставляли ему дичь, овощи и, что главное, вино и виски. — Угощайся.

— Благодарю, — чопорно ответил Азирафель и загремел к столу.

Кроули понял, что предложил что-то не то, только услышав первый стон от Азирафеля.

Ему захотелось зажать уши.

— Превосходно, — бормотал Азирафель. — О-о-о, какая великолепная утка. Боже мой, как они готовили этот хлеб? М-м-м, Кроули, дорогой, это потрясающе…

Кроули уныло думал, не влезть ли в очаг целиком. Может, физическая боль отвлекла бы от… от этого.

Азирафель, как оказалось, успел и раздеться. Он сел рядом, протянув кубок с вином. Щёки ангела раскраснелись.

— Спасибо, Кроули, — довольно сказал он. — Это очень…

— Ещё одно слово — и я выгоню тебя на улицу, а там сыро и холодно, — предупредил Кроули.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Азирафель и мягко улыбнулся. Запах сладости защекотал ноздри.

_Лондон, год 1601 н. э._

Гамлет упорно и очень старательно страдал со сцены. Кроули, как зрителю, полагалось сочувствовать, но он только раздражался. Никто не смел страдать сильнее, чем страдает он.

— Ладно-ладно, я это сделаю, — он просто не выдержал.

— Правда? — Азирафель просиял, и даже, запах, кажется, стал слаще обычного. Кроули пришлось приложить неимоверные усилия, чтобы по-дурацки не заулыбаться в ответ.

— Мне всё равно больше нравятся комедии, — торопливо сказал он и отвернулся, чтоб не выдать себя с головой.

Воистину, рядом с Азирафелем он превращался в безвольное ничтожество. Даже когда мухлевал с монеткой.

_Париж, год 1793 н. э._

— Ты захотел блинчиков, — медленно произнёс Кроули. Ему казалось, что в голове медленно крутятся шестерёнки и с щелчками встают на места. — Блинчиков. Не рататуй, не круассаны, не фуа-гра, не буйабес. Блинчики! И даже революция тебя не смутила.

Азирафель упрямо отводил взгляд. Его губы блестели совсем как пять с лишним тысяч лет назад. Кроули откинулся на неудобном стуле.

— Вот почему ты постоянно заказываешь десерт. А из Рая тебя выгнали, чтобы у остальных не сожрал?

— Кроули! Я бы ни за что!..

— Как это называть? Блинимб? Нимблин? Как Ей это в голову пришло вообще?

— Вот только не надо богохульства, — резко сказал Азирафель. Румянец спускался по его шее, тонул под белым воротником. — Я не виноват, что они такие… такие…

— Вкусные, — подсказал Кроули, улыбаясь. — Ты бесподобен.

Азирафель покраснел ещё ярче, хотя это казалось невозможным.

— Ой, хватит, — проворчал он. — Только не говори никому.

— Могила, — легко согласился Кроули. И подтолкнул к нему тарелку.

Взгляд Азирафеля — тёплый, ласковый, благодарный — грел почти так же, как этот запах. По крайней мере, теперь Кроули знал его источник.

От Азирафеля пахло нимбом.

И блинчиками.


End file.
